neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of recurring Mario franchise enemies
This is a list of common enemies in the ''Mario'' franchise. The enemies on the list are in alphabetical order, and are most commonly found in Super Mario games, in which Bowser commands his minions to block and act as obstacles to Mario, who is normally attempting to rescue Princess Peach. Most of these "enemies" are identical in look and are classified as "species". While only those who belong to Bowser or specific antagonists are enemies to Mario or players, other members of these species (usually individuals) have their own life in or out of Mushroom Kingdom (e.g. King Boo; Goombario), similar with Toads or Yoshis. Most of them appear in the Mario role-playing games, some may even aid Mario in his adventures. Some Mario spin-off games make species/enemies as playable "characters" even though they are not actual individual characters. Blooper Bloopers ' ( in Japanese, originally known in English as Bloobers) are white, squid-like creatures that often appear in water-based levels. Bloopers first appeared in Super Mario Bros. Mario Party 8 was the first game to feature a Blooper as a playable character. Bob-omb Bob-ombs (pronounced ), known as in Japan, are walking wind-up bombs that explode after a set amount of time or when thrown. They first appear in Super Mario Bros. 2 and serve as weapons in various Mario Kart games. UGO lists Bob-ombs on their list of "Cutest Video Game Characters," stating, "Bob-omb is the cutest little suicide bomber this side of Tehran". Bob-omb Buddy Super Mario 64 debuted Bob-omb Buddies (or Red Bob-ombs), which are Mario-allied Bob-ombs that unlock cannons, allowing Mario to launch to another part of a course. Boo Bullet Bill Bullet Bills, known as in Japan, are black, missile-like enemies, commonly depicted as having small arms and expressions on their faces with no mouth; they first appeared in Super Mario Bros. They are usually fired by cannons known as Bill Blasters, although they are sometimes fired from other sources, such as Snifits and generic cannons. In Super Mario World they can sometimes just fly in from the edge of the screen, including the top and the bottom. Bullet Bills commonly appear as enemies or obstacles, attacking by either flying forward after being shot or actively seeking a target, either smashing into them then continuing movement or exploding on contact. In Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7, the Bullet Bill is one of the usable weapons, turning any character into a Bullet Bill for a brief while, speeding them ahead and knocking away any drivers in their path. Bullet Bills also make cameo appearances in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as enemies. In Super Mario Sunshine Bullet Bills are shot out of a cannon by a Monty Mole. In Super Mario 3D Land, they can appear with tanooki tails. In the Super Mario Bros. movie Bullet Bills take on the forms of small bullets and work as the power source for Thwomp Stomper boots. Some games, such as Super Mario World, include a much larger variation of Bullet Bill called the Banzai Bill, known as in Japan. Though having the same purpose as the Bullet Bill, the Banzai Bill is significantly larger and has fanged teeth. An even larger version is called the King Bill, appearing only in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Bullet Bills are completely fireproof, and therefore, they cannot be defeated with fireballs. A stomp will defeat a Bullet Bill, but it always revives itself by shooting out of a cannon over and over again. Bullet Bill only appears once in the Nintendo 64 version of Super Mario 64. In the DS release, Bullet Bills appears more. The Torpedo Ted is an underwater version of Bullet Bill, appearing in Super Mario World. Buzzy Beetle A Buzzy Beetle, known as a (from the word "helmet") in Japan, is a black beetle-like creature with a hard, fireproof shell that renders it immune to Mario's fireballs. Like Koopa Troopa, it stops moving for a while after being stomped, but will eventually flip upright and begin walking again on its own. The shell can be kicked, or picked up and carried or thrown, to knock out enemies. If it hits a wall or barrier, though, it will bounce back and Mario must jump to avoid being hit. The character first appears in Super Mario Bros., and then again in Super Mario Bros. 3 along with two relatives: Buster Beetle, who can pick up and throw ice blocks; and Para-Beetles, which have wings and fly around the sky stages of the game. These two are not fireproof, nor can they be flipped and kicked; a stomp will defeat Buster, while the Para-Beetles change their flight pattern if Mario jumps on them. In addition, some Buzzys in Super Mario Bros. 3 can walk along the ceiling and drop to the floor and slide toward Mario. Chain Chomp Chain Chomps, known in Japan as (Japanese onomatopoeia for a barking sound), are metal, barking ball-and-chain-like creatures that are restrained by chains. When not held back by chains, they are sometimes referred to as just Chomps. Chain Chomps constantly strain against the chain holding them, attempting to break free and bite anything that passes close by. They first appear in Super Mario Bros. 3. Chain Chomps and different variations appear in all of the Mario RPG games. In games such as Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario Galaxy, Chain Chomps can be set free from their chains by ground pounding on their post. Otherwise, they are often indestructible. Chain Chomps also appear without chains, such as in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, where they are seen at first from afar, then lunge high into the air and drop down suddenly, creating a huge crater in the ground. There are also gigantic species called "Chomp Sharks," in which the Chomps chase the player, by "eating" the platform Yoshi is running on, until it hits a solid surface. Beginning in Super Mario Bros. 3, some games feature a version of the Chain Chomp appears that has fireballs for a chain and can fly. In Super Mario Galaxy. Chomps are nearly-invincible monsters that roll along a predetermined path. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Silver Chomps pursue Mario. Outside the Mario games, Chain Chomps appear in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 animated series. They also appear in various installments of ''The Legend of Zelda'' series of games. The inspiration for Chain Chomps comes from a childhood experience of the Mario series' creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, where a dog tried to attack him. The dog lunged at him, but was jerked back by its leash just as it snapped at Miyamoto, inches in front of his face. Chain Chomps also appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as a special item and an obstacle on circuit courses, and reappeared as an obstacle in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. Also in Mario Kart Wii, a Chain Chomp has its own battle arena known as Chain Chomp Wheel. Chain Chomps are also seen on Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 64, repeatedly biting their way over the course trying to hit the player. Cheep-Cheep Cheep-Cheeps, known in Japan by the similar onomatopoeia , are fish that made their first appearance in Super Mario Bros., primarily in water levels, although some can jump in an arc or fly within a limited range. They are common recurring enemies throughout the Mario series. There are many different species of Cheep-Cheeps, and they come in different colors, such as gray and green. In Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Cheep-Cheeps are found swimming in the underwater levels or jumping out of the water in large arcs. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Cheep-Cheeps act the same, although they can also jump out of lava. They are mainly seen in World 3. Also, around this time, Cheep-Cheeps' tail fin colors changed from white to yellow, and the slow-moving Cheep-Cheeps were recolored green instead of gray. The nature of the Cheep-Cheeps varies depending on their colors. The game also features a very rare type of Cheep-Cheep with spines on its back. A variation of Cheep-Cheep also appears in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story called "Air Cheep". Also, they appear in the Mario Kart series, and are important parts of the themes of certain levels. Along with being primarily in water levels, they can also be found in levels with bridges over water. A great example of this is level 7-3 in Super Mario Bros. Dry Bones Dry Bones, known as in Japan, are skeletal undead Koopa Troopas. They collapse after being attacked, but then reassemble themselves after a short time, which makes them virtually immortal. They are also immune to Mario's fire balls, but can be defeated by Mario using a Starman, using a spin attack while wearing a Cape/Tanooki/Raccoon suit, or being frozen then smashed. Dry Bones first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3, and have since then appeared in the various forts and castles of many games, including Super Mario World, New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, New Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. U. A skeletal version of Bowser also appeared, called Dry Bowser. Dry Bones appear as playable characters in various spin-off Mario series such as Mario Baseball, Mario Kart, Mario Strikers Charged and Mario Party games. Dry Bones appear as a trophy and sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dry Bones can also be a playable character in Mario Party 8 and as a boss in Mario Party 9 in "Deck Dry Bones". Large Dry Bones is the improved version of Dry Bones. They require ground pounds or simultaneous ground pounds to smash. Goomba Hammer Brothers Koopa Troopa Lakitu Magikoopa are Koopa who wear a blue hat, robes, and spectacles and use a magic rod to cast spells. Some have also been seen wearing different colors as well, like red, green, and yellow. They first appeared in Super Mario World. A member of the species, Kamek, babysat Bowser when he was a baby. Kamek made an appearance in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time as a boss on Yoshi's Island. A variation, the "Magifoofa", appears in Bowser's Inside Story. Kamek also made an appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii when he enchanted the boss stage for the last fight in the final castle in each world. He also enchants Bowser after the player defeats him on the last stage of the game, turning Bowser into ultra-large Mega Bowser, whose fireballs the player must dodge to open a pathway to Princess Peach. Monty Mole are moles that have appeared in several Mario games, including side-scrollers such as Super Mario World. They later reappeared in Super Mario 64 and Paper Mario. In these games, Monty Moles throw rocks at Mario and then burrow underground before he can counter-attack. Monty Moles are minibosses in Super Mario Sunshine, New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Galaxy. Monty Moles appear as the engineers in a variant called "Mawful Mole" on the Fawful express, and as guards on Yikk's Tower in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Monty Moles also make an appearance in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 64 as enemies that pop out of the ground and cause players to spin out. Monty also appeared in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers as a playable character. Monty Mole also appears in various Mario Party minigames. Piranha Plant A Piranha Plant, known as in Japan, is an enemy almost always portrayed as a leafy, green stalk topped with a white-spotted red or green globe and sharp teeth. Piranha Plants usually come up from pipes, but sometimes they may also simply stick up from the ground and in rare cases even walk freely on its own roots. In Super Mario World, there is a tropical variant of Piranha Plant that jumps out of pipes before retreating into them again. In Super Mario Galaxy, two stronger versions of a Piranha Plant, Dino Piranha and Fiery Dino Piranha, appear. Another Piranha Plant boss, Peewee Piranha, appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Some Piranha Plants spit fireballs and are known as Venus Firetraps, also referred to as Petite Piranhas. Another kind, introduced in the handheld game Super Mario 3D Land, are Inky Piranha Plants, which spit out ink that covers almost the whole screen. Piranha Plants also appear in the Mario Kart series as hazards, and in various Mario Party minigames. Piranha Plants appear in the television series. They have made cameos in Tetris Attack and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. They also appear in Super Smash Bros. in the Mushroom Kingdom stage, and later in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the PictoChat stage, and as a collectible trophy. 1UP.com listed Piranha Plant first in their list of the "Top 5 Enemy Plants". Pokey Pokey, known as in Japan, is a cactus enemy that first appears in Super Mario Bros. 2. Pokey consists of four (or more in some cases) green or yellow segments that may be detached from him, usually by getting Yoshi to eat them. A variation unofficially known as Giant Pokey debuted in Mario Kart Wii. Pokey has appeared in the Paper Mario series. Its latest appearance is in New Super Mario Bros. U in multiple stages. Shy Guy A Shy Guy, known as in Japan,Nintendo, Play on Wii Mario Tennis GC: Characters is a masked enemy wearing a robe, which is typically red; variant Shy Guys are often denoted by a different colored robe. Shy Guys are one of the few fictional species in the series that debuted in a non-Mario game, Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, which was rebranded as the North American and European version of Super Mario Bros. 2. They also appear in the Mario Party series, the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series, and several [[Sports games in the Mario series|sports games in the Mario series]], among other games, though they play a large role as the standard enemies in many ''Yoshi'' games. In the Mario Kart series, Shy Guys appeared on various courses. He also appeared in Mario Kart DS as a downloadable playable racer, and in Mario Kart 7 as an official playable driver with his very own course named Shy Guy Bazaar. There are many different variations of Shy Guys: Snifits, which have a cannon for a mouth; Fly Guys, which have spinning propellers on their heads; Sky Guys, which have balloons attached to their robes; Spy Guys, which are dressed in camouflage clothing; Boo Guys, which are ghosts; Boom Guys, which have a cannon on their head; and Spear Guys, which have spears and are found near jungle temples. Snifits were introduced in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. Two other variations of Snifits appear in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, as well as Fawful Guys. A stronger version, the Dark Fawful Guy, appears later in this game. Spiny Spinies, known as in Japan, are quadruped Koopas, first appearing in Super Mario Bros. They are often thrown by Lakitus in unlimited supplies, but can also be naturally occurring. Spinies appear in many Mario games like Super Mario Bros., Super Mario 64, New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D Land, New Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. U. Their spines make them lethal if jumped on; however, they can be jumped on if Mario wields certain power-ups, such as Karibo's Shoe. Spinies made a brief TV appearance in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show in the episode "Mario and the Red Baron Koopa". King Koopa had ordered Lakitu to throw several Spiny Eggs down to the people of Pasta Land, which hatched into Spinies, and terrorized the people for a short time. The Spinies seen in this episode were fairly similar to their game appearance. A single Spiny later appeared in the continuation of the show. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "Life's Ruff", a Lakitu tossed a Spiny Egg next to a dog-turned Luigi, which hatched into a Spiny and bit Luigi. This Spiny looked much like the ones seen on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. Spinies have appeared in other games including one of the games in the Mario Party series and made appearances in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Spinies appeared in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, but the dance game also introduced Ice Spinies. Both the regular Spinies and the Ice version would make the Dance Meter go down when stepped upon. The Ice Spinies, however, were not Spinies at all and were simply a frozen piece of ice with sharp spikes on them. Spinies are represented in the Mario Strikers series as an item: a huge, spinning, spiked shell. This shell will bounce off walls until it eventually hits a player. When it impacts with a character, it will explode, and possibly hit other players as well. If any players are hit, they will be stunned for a few seconds. Spinies also appear in the Mario Kart series as an item to attack the kart in first place. Thwomp Thwomps, known as in Japan, are large stone blocks, depicted as having angry-looking faces and clenched teeth. First appearing in Super Mario Bros. 3, they drop onto the characters as they walk under them. Thwomps have also appeared in other games, including the Mario Kart series, at Bowser's Castle, Super Mario Kart's Rainbow Road, and Mario Kart Wii's Thwomp Desert. The latter contains a Giant Thwomp which is replaced by a Giant Pokey for online tournaments. Thwomps make yet another appearance in Super Mario Galaxy. A smaller version called Thwimp appears in some games. They look exactly like Thwomps except for jumping from left to right. In Super Mario 3D Land, there are two kinds of Thwomps: regular Thwomps and the Tailed Thwomp. Thwomps also appeared in various ''Mario Party'' minigames. Thwomps have appeared in both and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World animated series. Thwomps have also appeared in some Legend of Zelda games. In the 1993 motion picture, "Thwomp Stompers" are a pair of boots which grant wearers the ability to jump incredible heights. Whomp Whomps, inspired by the Japanese folklore of Nurikabe (ぬりかべ) debuted in Super Mario 64 and have appeared in New Super Mario Bros. and various Mario Party games. As minions of Bowser, their purpose is usually to block Mario's path or attempt to crush him by simply falling on top of him. Whomps have a bandage on their backs which hides a crack, their weak point. In Super Mario 64, Whomps reside in the stage called Whomp's Fortress and are led by the Whomp King, a large Whomp with a crown. They also appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2, where they have more humanoid hands and feet. Wiggler Wigglers, known as in Japan, are caterpillar-like creatures with a segmented body and a large nose with a flower on its head. They are typically yellow, but turn red when angered. Wigglers are depicted as normally being calm and happy, but when angered, become dangerous and run frantically. They first appear in Super Mario World, and have appeared in several other games, including the [[Sports games in the Mario series|sports games in the Mario series]]. In Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, Wiggler is the boss of Tiny-Huge Island. In Yoshi's Story, large, fluffy versions of Wigglers appear often. In Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, a family of Wigglers lives inside Dimble Woods. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario must help save a Wiggler by the name of Wiggler (who always speaks in third person) by reuniting all four of his body segments which were scattered all over a forest. Wigglers have also made appearances in all four New Super Mario Bros. titles. In Super Mario Sunshine, one is a boss on Gelato Beach. In the Super Mario World animated series, they are referred to as "Caterpillars" and they appear in various episodes. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U, there are bigger versions of Wigglers called Mega Wigglers that Mario cannot defeat. If Mario attempts to defeat them, they might damage him. They also reappear in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 on the track Maple Treeway, Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, and in various ''Mario Party'' minigames. Wigglers were first playable in Mario Power Tennis for GameCube. Wiggler is also a playable character in Mario Super Sluggers as a baseball player and in Mario Kart 7 as a Cruiser-type driver. References Category:Mario enemies Mario enemies Mario Category:Nintendo antagonists